


Something to Treasure

by MikoGalatea



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGalatea/pseuds/MikoGalatea
Summary: Shiori takes good care of her new locket. Set post-series.





	Something to Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a fic meme prompt sent by Gaston26 on Tumblr. The prompt in question, which came from a list of single-word alphabetical prompts with a range of feelings, was "Safe".

Shiori took good care of her new locket.

By day, she wore it hidden under her clothes; during regular classes, she tied her scarf just a touch more tightly to keep it safely in place under her collar, and during fencing practice, it was secure under the jacket of her uniform. It was big enough that she could always feel its presence on her chest, but not so big or heavy that it bothered her at all, and it certainly wasn't a burden of any kind.

She'd already vowed to herself that she would never let it become a burden. She didn't want it to be like Juri's locket all over again.

By night, she kept it locked in a drawer by her bedside -- not because it was particularly a secret, but simply because she wanted to keep it safe from any potential thieves. She hadn't forgotten that her room had been somehow broken into before; she did not want to take any chances with something as valuable as her locket.

Just before she put it away at night, she always opened the locket and gazed fondly at the picture inside.

It was a recent, high-quality colour photograph of herself and Juri together, in their fencing uniforms, standing side-by-side and smiling at the camera.

Looking at it filled Shiori with renewed strength and security every time. Not only could she see the girl she loved -- and she could unreservedly admit to herself she loved her now -- smiling back at her, but her own smiling reflection was there as well. It reminded her of how much everything was getting better and better now -- how much her relationship with Juri was improving, to the point where they could smile at one another in person as well; how much she'd improved at fencing ever since she joined the team, even in such a short time; and how much she herself was improving as a person, one who could finally feel like she could bring herself up with no longer a single thought of trying to tear Juri down.

The locket encapsulated everything Shiori held dear, and for that, it was something she would treasure and keep safe no matter what.


End file.
